Soft Side
by FrozeMyHeart
Summary: Arthur could be really terrifying, but who knew he had a boyfriend?


"You know the rules. The badge must be worn at all times." A blunt and confident voice said and the other workers stiffened as they realized who it was. Some of the newer employees looked at the direction of the voice, the older ones simply rolling their eyes. It seems that Arthur Kirkland, the head of their security, had found yet another employee to scold (*cough*terrorize*cough*). Just by the lobby of the building's company stood a familiar blond with thick eyebrows and green eyes, scolding a new employee with the lack of badge. The employee faced downwards, a terrified look in his face. "I'm so sorry sir." He squeaked out, before walking away from the guard as fast as he can. Arthur then looked back, an eyebrow raised at the employees who were busy gawking at him. The employees gulped, immediately returning to the tasks they have, lest they get scolded by the Brit. Arthur rolled his eyes before walking away to patrol the area, to make sure that everyone is doing their job right. As he walks around, some of the employees look at him in either awe or fear, which he promptly ignores.

"Mi amigo, what did you this time?" A cheerful Spaniard asked as he slung an arm on the Brit's shoulder, who scowled at him in return. Antonio Carriedo, one of the high ranking employees, and a close friend of the boss - Francis Bonnefoy. "First of all, we are not friends, you wanker. And second, I'm doing my job something not everyone is doing right." Arthur said with a scowl, gripping the Spaniard's arm tight and pushing it off. "Now leave me alone." He growled out, walking away. "You know Arturo you should loosen up." Antonio called out to Arthur who only gave the other a terrifying glare.

It was almost the end of the day, and a lot of employees had already left. "Arthur." Francis called out, and Arthur turned around to see his boss - and a somewhat close friend - and scowled. "What do you want bloody frog?" The Brit asked, and Francis tsked wagging his finger in front of Arthur. "Now, now mon ami, is that how to treat your boss." Arthur rolled his eyes, pushing the finger away. "Jokes on you frog, if you fire me then you wouldn't have anyone to deal with your problems." He retorted causing the French to sigh. "You're right, mon ami. What would I do without you?" France said in face sadness, before a sound of phone ringing. Francis straightened up and took out his phone. "I must get this. See you at the Christmas party tomorrow." He said waving goodbye. Arthur scoffed before walking away heading home.

It is the day of the Christmas party, everyone is there enjoying themselves. "Iggy! You really should introduce me to everyone." An unfamiliar voice exclaimed and almost everyone turned to the voice. There stood a man with blond hair and blue eyes hugging Arthur who was... smiling fondly?! They all - except Francis and a few employees - looked in shock, at the smiling Arthur. Who is the man with him? "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Iggy?" Arthur scolded, but the smile was still in place. They walked away heading to a small group - at least four people - of some of the employees Arthur tolerate. What is more of a shock when the stranger whispered something to Arthur causing him to blush and sputter, pushing the other playfully.

"Miss Elizabeta who is that guy?" One of the newer employees asked the Hungarian, one of the older employees, who gave one look at the stranger before giggling. "Oh that's Alfred, Arthur's boyfriend." She said before joining the small group. The others looked on in amazement and shock, not used to the lack of glares and scowls directed to them by Arthur.

* * *

 _The cover do not belong to me._

 _This story is reposted at AO3_ _and Tumblr_

 _Characters of course do not belong to me… sadly_

 _This is based on a prompt of **i-am-person-a** which is:_

 **Imagine Your Otp #60**

 **Person A is the most stoic, blunt and effective security guard at the company. Everyone is either awed or afraid of them thinking they're gonna die if they get too close. The holidays come around and the boss throws a party to celebrate. No one Expects it when this bright bubbly ball of sunshine comes bouncing in and starts dragging a smiling (wtf) Person A around, demanding they introduce them to everyone.**


End file.
